


Newly human

by Sparrowthewriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Soft Dean Winchester, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowthewriter/pseuds/Sparrowthewriter
Summary: A oneshot for a friend of mine!!Enjoy,It's not very long though sorry,,
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Newly human

It had been a week, cas being newly human was.. strange to dean, right now cas was fragile.

Cas being fragile was always a foreign concept to dean, castiel had always been a rock for him to lean on, but also powerful, cas wasn't fragile in many ways, emotionally and physically.

There was also a difference between cas and castiel, cas was his friend, the one he would die for, the one who told him that it wasn't his fault, the one who cared about him. 

Castiel however was the powerful angel dean met in that barn, the mindless soldier who had rebelled for him, the hurt and upset hurricane within a human body who had kicked him against that fence.

But since then that hurricane had turned into a storm, and now, all that was left was rain, and dean felt the overwhelming need to protect.

Bargaining with Zeke had been tough, but he put his foot down, there was no way dean was gonna let a newly human cas out in the world alone, no way.

Teaching cas human things had also been a process, sometimes he had forgot to eat, which he had attempted to hide at first, given he felt rude about just taking food, and didnt know how to make any himself.

This lead to dean exploding with worry when cas nearly freakin passed out, which dean had practically had a heart attack. Now whenever cas was hungry he would knock on Dean's door, shuffling in quietly.

This led to many times at 3am, where dean would sleepily make him something, cas was always appreciative.

Then again, dean needs his sleep, so one day when Sam had left, he pulled cas into the kitchen, cheeks heating up when cas tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm gonna teach you how to make a sandwich because I need my sleep cas" he said, moving to the fridge, cas was silent, he had just woken up and his hair was in 20 places at once, dean thought it was cute.

"My apologies dean, I didn't mean to inconvenience you" cas said, his tiredness evident in his voice. Dean shook his head as he started putting the ingredients on the counter, "nah don't worry cas, it's alright, but it's good to learn this, especially if me and Sam are out."

Cas nodded and stepped closer to the counter, examining the things dean had chosen, "..thank you" cas said quietly.

Dean turned to him, eyes narrowing in confusion, "for what?"

Cas' eyes met his, baby blue reflecting forest green, "for all of this, I realise I've never said thank you, it's.. rude of me to not have."

Dean just smiled, "cas it's fine," he said, reaching over to ruffle his already messed up hair. 

Teaching cas wasn't exactly difficult, he followed the instructions easily, stopping a few times to ask dean if he was doing it correctly, dean just smiled fondly and nodded.

At one point however, cas had reached up to scratch his head, a bit of lettuce getting stuck in his jet black hair, causing dean to laugh.

"Cas how did you manage that" he wheezed, reaching up to get it, "hold still you dork, no- cas stop moving your head" dean said through laughter, trying to hold cas' head still.

When dean finally got a hold of the vegetable intruder, picking it out of cas' mop of hair, his hand stopped as he sighed and chuckled again. "Got it-"

His breath caught as he stared at cas, who was looking at him intently, wow his eyes were blue.. when then the hell did they get so close?!

Cas peered up at him with slightly wide eyes, mouth parting slightly as if to say something.

Dean was suddenly frozen, his mind going a mile a minute, cas was right there, should he- could he- would cas let him-

Cas had personally had enough of the waiting, enough of the staring, enough of the whole "buddy buddy" thing dean kept trying to play off their bond as.

Castiel was meant to fall for the righteous man, if he had interpreted that in another way, sue him.

Being human meant he could feel everything at the moment, and Dean's lips were something he had wanted to feel for a long, long time. 

So he did, he lent forward ever so slightly and brushed his lips agaisnt Dean's, drinking in the slight hesitation from the taller man.

He pulled away slightly, allowing dean an out, a chance to leave, a chance to say he didnt want this, but dean didnt, he just moved to kiss him properly, hand moving to cas' cheek tenderly.

When dean finally pulled away and rested his forehead on cas' he smiled softly, "I've been waiting to do that for years" he muttered.

Cas smiled back, his hand resting on Dean's hip. "What else can you teach me?"

Dean's smile turned playful, "about food? Or…" he asked, quirking a brow.

Cas' smile twitched into a grin as he pulled dean closer, lips inches apart, "food can wait."


End file.
